swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2010 archive
December 14, 2010 *…that the Bith Thalleus Tharn held a doctorate in xenopsychiatry? December 12, 2010 *…that Jedi Master Kyp Durron drenched himself in algoraspice cologne? *…that the blast doors of the New Jedi Temple's Operations Hangar were made of turadium? December 9, 2010 *…that bird-moths came in a dazzling array of colors, including red, yellow, and blue? *…that Pinnacle Platform was a thousand meters above Fellowship Plaza? *…that deadly paroxispores could be found on Abeloth's planet? December 5, 2010 *…that DC5-1 was the designation of a series of freight droids manufactured by Serv-O-Droid, Inc.? November 28, 2010 *…that despite not being Force-sensitive, Ov and Squick both wished to become Jedi? November 18, 2010 *…that the Massacre of Aquilaris occurred in 1,042 BBY? November 15, 2010 *…that the Chagrasi Remnant was a region of the Grumani sector once under the control of the Sith Lord Chagras? October 30, 2010 *…that Salin was a member-world of the Kwa Holdings? October 23, 2010 *…that Tabor's brother was killed in gladiatorial combat against the Drovian Silus? October 13, 2010 *…that DC5-1 was the designation of a series of freight droids manufactured by Serv-O-Droid, Inc.? October 4, 2010 *…that Jezzable often flirted with spacers, much to the chagrin of her boyfriend? September 22, 2010 *…that EWOKS appeared as an answer in the September 22, 2010 Tribune Media Services crossword puzzle of the York Daily Record, under the clue "47D: Furry Endor inhabitants"? September 13, 2010 *…that the librarian of the Theed Royal Palace once tested a spacer with a game of trivia? September 8, 2010 *…that the first Pius Dea crusade was directed against the Hutts? August 31, 2010 *…that Han Solo attempted to communicate with his cellmate Barth using the Illodian language, while they were held captive by the Yevetha? August 23, 2010 *…that Marca was attacked by a Maoi on the FarStar? August 15, 2010 *…that Stewjon was the homeworld of the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? August 13, 2010 *…that several students from Naboo's Royal House of Learning conducted a mission where they destroyed four battle droids and recovered valuable intelligence? July 28, 2010 *…that several residences within Coruscant's Jabi Town were subjected to Rapid Entry By Jedi? July 24, 2010 *…that WOOKIEEPEDIA appeared as an answer in the July 16, 2010 crossword puzzle of the New York Times, under the clue "54A: Online reference for all things 'Star Wars'"? July 16, 2010 *…that Pryss-creatures were large, elephantine beasts found on the primitive planet Verig? July 4, 2010 *…that Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala were married under the pseudonyms "Set" and "Veré," names taken from Futhork legend? June 30, 2010 *…that Jedi Master Tera Sinube fashioned the handle of his sabercane out of Cosian wood? June 26, 2010 *…that Retro-Paxist poets such as Horalax wrote in the Atrisian script? June 18, 2010 *…that Protas possessed strength and power beyond that of any other creature on Kamino, but was nevertheless defeated by a pod of aiwhas? June 8, 2010 *…that Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire deployed viral spores during the Devastation of Da Soocha? June 1, 2010 *…that Murk Lundi called a machinery dealer a "pathetic weakling" when the dealer could not provide a Nolarian 6000 drill? May 13, 2010 *…that Blackshackle fought against the rest of the Blazing Chain when its leader, Adacap Zonsoe, fell to the dark side of the Force? May 6, 2010 *…that the Taris Resistance set demolition charges on the Jedi Tower, with the intention of destroying it? April 29, 2010 *…that Explume Minor was a Croke settlement that was attacked and destroyed by the Lugubraa? April 19, 2010 *…that after the death of Warlord Zsinj, Admirals Ackbar, Rogriss, and Teradoc fought a three-way war over Zsinj's former territory? April 12, 2010 *…that there was a trade center on Coruscant run by Roonans called CorusMall? April 6, 2010 *…that the Zillo Beasts were driven to near-extinction on Malastare? *…that the Dugs' Malastarian council signed a treaty with the Galactic Republic following the battle on Malastare? April 2, 2010 *…that the Super Star Destroyer Reaper was destroyed at the Battle of Celanon? March 23, 2010 *…that the Skandits had a language that sounded like a series of chirrups, chitters, and shrieks? March 14, 2010 *…that the Galactic Senate seriously considered an invasion and occupation of Mandalore? March 09, 2010 *…that individuals throughout the galaxy kept aquariums in their pockets? March 03, 2010 *…that Sith sorcerers created amulets for a variety of purposes, including concentration, corrupting Jedi, protection, reading ancient Sith texts, and even healing? February 26, 2010 *…that it cost 200,000 credits to manufacture a Sith sarcophagus? February 22, 2010 *…that a PD Lurrian protocol droid called PDA6 once helped C-3PO in the defeat of Dictator-Forever Craw? February 17, 2010 *…that Gunner Groth killed an innocent bystander in an attempt to capture Mara Jade? *…that the Wild Karrde was once piloted by an unidentified female? *…that the Sith Lord Ludo Kressh had his very own pedicure set? February 16, 2010 *…that Meslinger of the Tyberious Institute of Xenobiology witnessed an ibliton attack a Mizx village? February 15, 2010 *…that the T'iil Blossom Homes building in Leilani housed wealthy Alderaanian refugees after the destruction of Alderaan? February 06, 2010 *…that Snow Mynocks were found on the ice planet Hoth? *…that the Coronet's cargo manifest failed to include the crate of assassin probe droids smuggled on board by rogue Senator Tal Merrik? January 27, 2010 *…that Pre Vizsla was voiced by Jon Favreau, the director of Iron Man? January 19, 2010 *…that the smuggler Uxbeg once shipped a bulk load of yeast paste to the Corporate Sector prison Stars' End? January 9, 2010 *…that both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia identified the Jedi Temple by the callsign, "Old Folks' Home" prior to the Battle of Geonosis? January 6, 2010 *…that the Galactic Empire bioengineered the cliff wampa shortly after the Battle of Hoth? January 4, 2010 *…that Maximilian Vox was an Imperial officer based in Kadaara? Category:Did You Know archives